Yuki Sakuma
Sakuma Yuki ''(佐久間 雪, Yuki Sakuma)'' is one of the members of Sengoku's Group and is the class president of 3rd Year, Class 4. She's a rather smart girl and is possibly the only female survivor that was apart of Arita's Group. Appearance Yuki, like most of the girls, wears the normal female school clothes for the school they had went to. This consists of the usual white top and dark blue skirt. She has black shoes and black socks that stop roughly a quarter of the way up to her knee. She also has two blue hair clips that keeps her hair out of her eyes. She has long black hair and also has black eyes. Yuki is slim and is of medium height. Personality Yuki when she was at school, was constantly nagging Sengoku Akira, Morita Makoto and a few other of Sengoku's friends about stopping their immature pranks. She continues to do this, but now seems to be easily flustered by Akira. Throughout the events on the island, Yuki has been show to be extremely knowledgeable. She knew things that even Mariya Shirou, the school prodigy may have not known. Yuki has been shown to have certain addictions or sorts, that when she likes something, she'd think unimaginable things and when she believes in something, she'll try to influence others into it, too. For example, because of Yuki's love for bears, she imagined the island would be in the shape of a giant bear. Another one would be when people were debating about Mami's precognition abilities, she influenced Oomori Kanako into believing they were real, knowing a variety of facts about ESP abilities. History At school, Yuki had been the class president and was always nagging a few of her fellow students because of misbehaviour, especially Akira. Because of some of the students in her class being mischevious or perverted, she always took her role seriously. Chronology Wonderful World arc Sakuma was first seen as part of Arita's Group. After the exodus she and fellow students follow Arita Kouhei into the jungle. Arita made a Bola and caught an Alectroenas Nitidissima from a tree. The boys and girls were amazed by his skill. After eating the food from the plane the group talked about the plane's burning. Sakuma listened as Arita cheered the group up. The group found Arita is the most reliable guy and even better than the teachers. Arita suggested that Akira is far better than he is. The girls didn't think so. Arita left the group to take a leak. Lost Brain arc Unknown Male, Ueno and Miyajima stole the food from the girls had gathered. The boys were on their knees begging for mercy. Okunoki and Makita were yelling while Sakuma and the other girls look down at them. Luckly Arita came out of the bush and asked for forgiveness. Sakuma and unknown girl agreed to that. Arita found trees with some tasty fruit nearby. Arita climbed up the tree and dropped the fruits into the skirts the girls are holding on. While Sakuma and the others girls held their fruits on their skirts, the boys held their fruits in their jackets. At a nearby river the boys found some drawing words into the ground. Sakuma and the other girls came to check it out. Sakuma wondered if this is some kind of game. They don't understand the meaning. The next day they came across the same words on their path. Four days later, Sakuma and the group found out Hikari has been missing during the night. Arita is the one who found Hikari's dead body. The group then disagreed on changing their location and ended up straying into a mysterious limestone cavern-like. Inside the cavern Arita got hit by a fallen rock. Sakuma saw Arita has lost a lot of blood. Since then she noticed he's been a bit different and staring off into space a lot. When she asked him if he was alright, he said he was fine. Later on Hikari's killer came back and killed some girls. They found Okunoki, Kyouko, Unknown Girl and Hirabayashi dead next to each other, Kyouko's face was smashed in and Hirabayashi's entire body was stabbed. Sakuma left the group for a while to pee. The attacker came from behind and attacked her. Sakuma struggled with the attacker until she fell down into a flowing underground river and held on a fallen piece of driftwood. She then went unconscious. She was later seen floating unconscious on a log and found by Oomori and Rion. As they helped her out of the water and informed the rest of Sengoku's group, she regained consciousness and quickly begged Akira for his help, asking him to save Arita. Sakuma informed Sengoku's Group about a demonic murderer killing her group. As they headed to their destination, Akira asked more information about the demonic murderer from Sakuma. She told the event that led them to a limestone cavern and ended up finding them. Oomori asked Akira what kind of person is Arita. Akira told the story how they met for the first time. Sengoku's Group followed upstream until they hit a dead end. They took a detour around and suddenly they fell through a sinkhole. After landing underground Miina saw something behind Akira. They turned and saw rockface on a wall. As they explored the area they find Gerrothoraxes, Kannemeyerias and Lystrosauruses. Rion noticed someone lying on the ground. They ran toward her and found Tamura's dead body. She was fine when Sakuma still was in the group. Sakuma remembered Tamura was always so cheerful, and lifted everyone's spirits. They needed to find the rest of Arita's Group and fast. Sengoku's Group found three passages ahead of them. Sakuma explained the area is like a maze. Akira picked a tunnel and they went inside. When Akira asked Sakuma if she recognised the tunnel, her answer was weak. Akira slapped her butts for that. He knew her from school and she always was more energetic as usual. Both Rion and Sakuma slapped Akira's face. Sakuma found Akira seriously the worst pervert. Akira was trying to cheer Sakuma up and Rion thought so also. Rion and Sakuma exchanged their information about Akira's pervert habits. She seemed to be cheered up after talking to Rion. Akira saw something odd ahead of them. He stopped Rion and Sakuma from falling a hole. Akira climbed through cliffedges to the other side while his group was watching him. Sakuma wondered why nobody stops Akira from climbing. The group ignored her as she rambled about Akira being a dropout. Akira's hold on a rock broke loose, Sakuma quickly closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Akira reached the other side. The group cheered as Mariya explained to Sakuma that is why Akira is their leader. They found themselves back at the place where they first landed there. They headed now to another tunnel. Rion and Sakuma left the group to pee. They left a trail of Tissue Paper to track back to the group. They talked more about Akira. They compared what they know about Akira. Sakuma knew a lot of Akira because she is her class president. She had to watch over Akira and the other boys were scared of her. Rion wondered if Sakuma likes Akira. She denied it. After peeing they headed back to the group. Along the way they couldn't find the Tissue Papers anymore. It was eating by a Lystrosaurus. They took a misstep and fell another level down. They landed on a pond. The remaining members of Arita's Group heard their scream and found them. Sakuma was glad to find her group and being safe. Rion explained her group came to rescue them. Sakuma asked where's Arita? They explained he's around and he'll be there soon. Rion and Sakuma followed the Arita's Group somewhere. Ueno handed Rion and Sakuma a stone. He explained they need it to kill each other. Sakuma showed her stone to Rion. It had Sugiyama Tomo's blood on it. Without a warning Rion tried to hit Sakuma with her stone. When they were close to each other, Rion told Sakuma about her plan. The Arita's Group were cheering the whole time. When they were far from the group, they made a run for it. Rion and Sakuma were being chase by Miyajima. Sakuma fell down and told Rion she can't run anymore. She pled Rion to go without her. It gave Miyajima the time to reach them. He held Rion down on the ground. She moved and escaped Miyajima's grip. Rion grabbed Sakuma's hand and ran off. They ran until they can't run anymore. They heard some sound heading their way. An unconscious animal landed in front of them. As the sounds headed toward them. It was Kurusu and Yarai. Rion explained to them what happened down here. Miyajima attacked Yarai and failed. They headed out to find the others. Yarai confessed he knows a way out. The girls and Kurusu chased after him. They arrived at the place where Rion and the others first fell down. Yarai explained to them the sinkhole could also be a way out of here. Kurusu got scared by the rockface wall. Yarai explained the nature of the face cause by the brain. Sakuma didn't know Yarai was so smart. Yarai shyly asked the three girls for their weights. They were stunned by the question. One by one the girls climbed on Yarai's shoulder. Yarai stood at the base while Rion and Kurusu are standing in the middle and Sakuma on top. Sakuma climbed out of the sinkhole and Rion asked Sakuma to search for a rope for them. Sakuma looked at the sky and saw the rain's really coming down. She found some rope nearby and pulled it back to the sinkhole. Along the way she heard some noise underground. She wondered what the sound is? When she came back to the sinkhole, she found Kurusu alone in the dark. Yarai and Rion went back to the tunnels. Kurusu started to climb up the rope. After a while Yarai and Rion brought back the rest of Sengoku's Group and Arita. Yarai climbed up first with Oomori on his arms and Miina on his leg. Miina, Oomori, Yarai, Sakuma and Kurusu were above the ground when the flash flood hit the cave. They watched as the others fleed into the tunnel. Later on they saw Akira and his friends came out on the riverside. They rested at a nearby forest. Rion and Sakuma tended Akira's ribs until he had it enough. School arc Exploration Party arc Argentavis arc Cursed Mountain arc Mami the Clairvoyant arc Gigantopithecus arc Obelisk arc Animal Battle arc Pyramid arc Abilities Yuki is extremely intelligent and very capable with such. She knows a lot of various historical facts and information that many wouldn't consider important. She is often seen explaining items, objects or past events that have happened before. She also seems to know a lot about information that intrigues her such as ESP where she has displayed knowledge of all types of things that are on the basis of ESP. Quotes *(To Rion) "I'm the class president, so I have to watch over Akira-kun. And because I'd always get so mad, the other guys in the class were scared of me... He really is such a bother!" *(To Akira) "I won't forgive anything perverted!! You pervert!!" *(About Akira) "I-I was the idiot...? I don't need to force an answer about these feelings I have. ...I don't need to rush, I can take things slowly. I, too... will just do whatever I can for now... I'll do my best in my own way! And also... it seems like I have plenty of time!" Trivia Site Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Sengoku's Group Category:Arita's Group Category:Class 4 Category:Student